Half-Breed Girl
by Black Vampire of the Night16
Summary: Well, here we go! This is my first story for the Inuyasha theme, so I hope you guys like it! Basically, I have a little crush on Sesshomaru, so this is what would happen if I found him in a lab. Don't like the idea, don't read! No one's making ya! Rating is T for just in case!
1. Chapter 1

_**Half-Breed Girl**_

_**A Sesshomaru (From Inuyasha) Fanfic.**_

By Teresa Kinner

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, or any of the other characters from the Inuyasha Series. However, I do own my own made-up characters.**_

_**Note: I know I'm going to be changing Sesshomaru's personality some, I just don't know how much. This is a dream I've been having lately and so I decided to write it. If you don't like the idea of Sesshomaru's personality, then don't read. If you do, enjoy, 'cause this is going to be good.**_

**Chapter 1**

"Exactly where are we going Mr. Shock?" I ask, trying to see out the very dark tinted window.

"We are going someplace where one of your family member's used to work," Mr. Shock answers, "But don't ask where it is or what it's called. I can't exactly tell you that."

"You do realize that made me very suspicious right?" I question, looking over at him as I say this.

"Yes, I know," he sighs, "but trust me when I say that it _will_ be worth your patience Ms. Lightning."

"I hope so," I say, "and how many times do I have to tell you it's not Ms. Lightning, its Teresa?"

"I'm sorry Ms.- I mean, Teresa," Mr. Shock chuckles, "It has been some time since I have gotten to call someone by their first name, so I seem to be slipping up a lot."

"You are," I chuckle, "but I forgive you."

"Mr. Shock, we are there," the driver says suddenly, making me jump, "Where would you like me to park?"

"Over by the front doors will work," Mr. Shock says, "Ms. Lightning's not handicapped so we can walk."

"Again with the Ms. Lightning thing," I say, "Next time I hear you call me Ms. Lightning without telling them my first name you _will_ get slapped on the back of the head."

"I'm sorry Teresa," he says, "I'll try my best to remember."

"You better," I say, smiling, "Otherwise your head is going to be hurting by the end of the day."

Mr. Shock smiles too, and a few seconds later he opens his door.

I open my door too, and am immediately greeted by a big sign reading "Hotel 66".

"Um, I hate to ask, but what _is_ Hotel 66?" I question.

"I'll tell you when we get inside," Mr. Shock says, "It's best to not say anything out here in the open."

"Okay," I say.

We walk to the front doors, but there doesn't seem to be a way in. There is, however, a hand print scanner on each side of the doors.

"How do we get in?" I ask, eyeing the scanners with interest.

"Place one of your hands on the matching hand scanner," Mr. Shock responds.

I look at him in a cautious way, but then I decide to follow his instructions. I place my left hand on the left hand scanner, and it runs a blue light under my hand.

"Welcome Ms. Lightning," a programed woman's voice says, and the front doors open.

"Well done," Mr. Shock says, and we walk through the doors.

Just before I walk into the building though, I take one more quick look at the scanner.

"Was that scanner cleaning itself?" I ask after we enter the building.

"We've programed them to clean themselves after every person uses it," he answers, "That way no one's fingerprints or handprints can be picked up by someone else."

"Well that works," I say, smiling.

We walk down the long hallway and into an elevator. We go in it, and Mr. Shock presses the B16 button.

"B16?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Basement 16," he says off hand, "We work underground instead of above ground."

"That actually makes sense," I comment, "If you want to be undetectable you need to go under."

"Correct," Mr. Shock says.

We lapse into silence for a little bit. Once we get to Basement 16, the doors open, and we step out.

"There's only one room in here," I say, looking around.

"That's what they want you to think," he says, "This is where your Great-Uncle has been working on his latest, and last, project. But he had to put it into a separate room that only he, the doctor, and I know about. And since he wanted you to work on it as well, you will know about it too."

"Mr. Shock, what is Hotel 66?" I ask, feeling now is a good time to ask.

"Hotel 66 is just a cover name for us. We are actually known as Area 66, although not many people know about us. Area 66 is specifically designed for things known as Demons," Mr. Shock says, "We are a secret organization set apart from the main Government branches. Unlike Areas 50, 51, and 52, we do not have to check in with the Government. We run on our own."

"Do you still have to follow their laws?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers, "But that is the only thing we have to follow."

Mr. Shock stops before a solid wall, and starts feeling around on it. I look at him in a very confused way, and he says, "I'm looking for the button."

"Okay," I say, still feeling very confused, but I know I will get an answer very soon.

After a few seconds, he says, "Aha, found it," and he lifts up a place in the wall.

I look, and see there's a button under the place. Mr. Shock presses it, and then closes the door.

As soon as he closes the door over the button, the wall starts trembling and slowly lifts up and out of sight. After a few minutes, I find myself staring into a glass box as big as a house. After a few seconds of staring inside it, I gasp.

"Yes," Mr. Shock says in answer to my gasp, "That's a real live Demon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I look into the glass room more and see, to my very intense surprise, that there is indeed a person in there.

"Would I be able to get a closer look?" I ask, fearing the answer will be 'no'.

Mr. Shock turns to me, sees my expression, and says, "Alright, as long as you are careful. I don't think it has seen anyone else besides Mr. Lightning, your Great-Uncle."

"I'll be careful," I say, and start looking for a door.

I see the door, and try to open it. Then I see the hand scanners again and ask, "Will the scanners recognize my hand prints?"

"The first time you open this door, you have to use both hands to open it. That way, it recognizes both hands for future enters and exits from this section. Plus, you will be the only one who will be able to enter and exit using your hands," Mr. Shock explains.

"Got it," I say, and I place both hands in the appropriate scanners.

After they scan my hands, the door swings open without a word.

"Good, no Ms. Lightning," I say, and giggle, "I'm glad about that."

I step into the room, and Mr. Shock says, "I would recommend turning on the light on the left hand side. There's only one scanner inside this room, but it works for both hands and is located on the right."

"Thanks," I say, and I turn on the light and close the door.

Once the door's closed all the way, I say, "Now then, what to do," and turn around.

I collapse onto the floor as soon as I see the Demon.

'I swear to God this demon looks _exactly_ like Lord Sesshomaru from the Inuyasha Series,' I think, and stand back up on shaky legs, 'I'm almost positive of it.'

I look out to where the glass wall is and see it's a solid brick wall again. I walk over to it and try to see out.

"Hello, if you can hear me, do you know who this demon is?" I ask to the brick wall.

I don't get an answer, and I realize there are no cameras or recorders in here.

I turn to look around, and I suddenly realize just how close I am to the demon prisoner.

'Are those _chains_ he has on him?' I ask myself, 'I really hope not, otherwise someone is going to get a piece of my mind.'

I walk over to the demon and sit beside him and face him.

'Way to many similarities between this demon and Lord Sesshomaru,' I think, and look him over.

"How many freaken chains do they have on you?!" I exclaim, "8?!"

The demon male moves his shoulders in a very feeble attempt at a shrug, and right then and there is when I realize something.

"They haven't been feeding you or taking care of you very well, have they?" I ask, and watch him nod his head slowly, as if scared to answer.

I growl, and say, "I'll be right back."

I stand up, walk over to the door, open it, and yell, "Mr. Shock, get you ass over here this instant!"

"What is it?" Mr. Shock asks, his face full of alarm by my tone of voice.

"What have you and my Great-Uncle Lightning been _doing_ to him?!" I exclaim, pointing over my shoulder to make it clear who I'm actually talking about.

"I haven't been doing anything, why? What's wrong with it?" Mr. Shock questions.

"_He's_ got about 8 chains connecting _him_ to the wall behind _him_, plus _he_ looks like _he_ hasn't eaten anything in 2 months!" I exclaim, "I want the keys, or key, to the chains and as much food as you can get your hands on in this door way pronto!"

"I've been given a key for something a while back," he says, and he hands it to me, "Now I know what it was for. I'll be back with that food as soon as I can."

"Good," I say, "I will have this door closed, so when you get back knock on it so I know it's you, got me?"

"Yes Ms. Lightning," Mr. Shock says, and before I can say another word he takes off.

"When he gets back he's getting a slap on the back of the head," I say, and close the door again.

I walk over to the male demon, and sit next to him again. I face him, and touch his hand to show I'm back.

"I need you to sit back as far as you can," I say, "I want to take as many of these chains off you as possible."

The male demon nods slowly again, and he starts to lean back against the wall.

After he's back far enough, I look at the chain around his neck, but I don't see a key hole.

"Do you happen to know where the key hole for this chain is?" I ask.

I watch as he lifts his left arm and points to the front of his neck. I look closely, and see the key hole is at the front, right under his chin.

"I wouldn't have thought it would be there," I say, and I place the key in the hole. A few seconds later, I hear a soft 'click' and see the chain fall off his neck.

Next, I work on the one around his waist, and see that the key hole on this one is directly in line with the key hole that was on his neck. I unlock it, and unlock the ones on his wrists, around his knees, and on his ankles.

As soon as the last ankle chain falls off, I place the key in my pocket and stand up.

"I bet that _has_ to feel a lot better huh?" I ask, "I know it would for me."

The male demon nods, and then he starts rubbing his wrists and ankles. I sit down again, and stretch his legs out.

I look into the demon's face for the first time, and see he's staring at me with gorgeous Golden eyes. I smile at him, and see he does a small smile back at me. Even though I can see it's a cautious smile, it still has my heart flip-flopping.

I look down and start rubbing his ankles where the chains were.

"My name's Teresa Lightning," I say, "That way, when you feel like talking to me, you can call me by name, alright?"

I look up in time to see him nod in response, and I go back to rubbing his ankles.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, and then, out of the blue, I hear a voice say, "Sesshomaru."

I look up, and see the male demon is looking directly at me.

"Did you just say your name's Sesshomaru?" I ask, thinking that I might have dozed off for a few seconds.

"Yes," the male demon says, "My name is Sesshomaru."

"Oh," I say, and suddenly feel a little faint, "I like that name."

'Holy shit! I think he _is_ Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands!' I exclaim in my head, 'If he is, how did I get so lucky?!'

Just then there is a knock on the brick door.


End file.
